


Wings Of Night, Ice And Light

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: In this story the LightFury’s name is Starlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Dart finds herself wanting more adventure in the world... just like her father, Toothless. But when flying out in the midst of the ocean, a terrible storm flings her across the ocean. And she finds herself waking up on a beach with strange looking dragons. And what's even stranger? THEY CAN TALK! And how is she related to Whiteout and Darkstalker? Will the Orca-Spotted NightLight find the adventure that she's always hoped for?





	1. Chapter One: The Terrible Wind Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dart finds herself wanting more adventure in the world... just like her father, Toothless. But when flying out in the midst of the ocean, a terrible storm flings her across the ocean. And she finds herself waking up on a beach with strange looking dragons. And what's even stranger? THEY CAN TALK! And how is she related to Whiteout and Darkstalker? Will the Orca-Spotted NightLight find the adventure that she's always hoped for?

**Wings Of Night, Ice And Light**

**Summery**

**Dart finds herself wanting more adventure in the world... just like her father, Toothless. But when flying out in the midst of the ocean, a terrible storm flings her across the ocean. And she finds herself waking up on a beach with strange looking dragons. And what's even stranger? THEY CAN TALK! And how is she related to Whiteout and Darkstalker? Will the Orca-Spotted NightLight find the adventure that she's always hoped for?**

**Chapter One: The Terrible Wind Storm**

**Dart's POV**

I sighed in irritation. My mother, Starlight wouldn't let me go out and explore the world. But my father, Toothless was completely fine with the idea.

"Hay dad? Why won't mom let me go outside and explore?" I asked, looking up at my father's gentle and free-spirited emerald green eyes. My father sighed slowly and lowed his head to be eye-level with me.

"Your mother was never very trusting of humans. Even my dragon rider. Hiccup had to gain her trust, and even that was a talon in itself to achieve." Toothless said, rolling his eyes at the memory.

"Is it because i'm her only daughter? Is that it?" I questioned, looking up at my father with longing pale blue eyes. Toothless drew a long and tired sigh.

"I guess... I don't ask those kind of questions Dart. Unlike you silly dragonet... you remind me a lot of my human rider, you have his stubbornness, curiosity, inventive spirit and love for adventure, and your also really trusting." I smiled a toothless smile at that.

"So... can I go? Can I? Can I?" I asked, jumping up and down in excitement. My father nodded with a toothless grin. I squealed in excitement and gave my father a tight hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I cheered and flew out of the Hidden World.

* * *

I struggled in the wind and the rain. It was hard to fly straight, muchness be able to see.

"Oh plasma fire! Why the heck does it have to rain?" I yelled in frustration.

I began spinning out of control in the air and I hit my head hard on a tree and the last thing I saw was a streak of purple and pale blue scales, then everything went dark.

"H-hay. Is she a-alright?" I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted with a pale blue and white shape and a sky-blue shape.

I slowly sat up and I looked up at my two rescuers.

"Ermine. See, I told you she'd be fine, didn't I? There was no need to be so nervous." The Sky-Blue dragon said to the nervous pale blue and white dragon who was named Ermine.

"Oh... I'm sorry. We never asked you what your name was did we?" The sky-blue dragon spoke up with a sheepish smile.

"My name's Dart. It's nice to meet you. Your name's Ermine right?" I asked and the dragon looked up from her scroll briefly to give me a nod and a shy smile, she then went right back to reading her scroll.

"It's nice to meet you Dart. The name's Tempest. The IceWing with her nose in a scroll is Ermine. And if I may ask... are you a NightWing/IceWing hybrid?" I blinked in confusion.

"Umm... what are NightWings and IceWings?" I asked, looking up at Tempest and Ermine with confused eyes.

"What? You really don't know about the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia?" Tempest asked in disbelief, even Ermine looked up from her scroll to stare at me in surprise.

"What? Is something wring? Why are you looking at me like that?!" I asked, stating to feel a bit nervous.

'What did I do? Did I say something wrong?' I wondered to myself wiyh worry pooling in my stomach.

"Hay. Dart, relax! You didn't do anything wrong." Tempest said, with a reassuring smile on her face. I sighed quietly to myself and shook out my wings.

"The reason we're looking at you like that is because we're just surprised that you don't know about the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia." Tempest explained, looking at me with a reassuring smile.

"I come from a place called The Hidden World, it has a lot of dragons. Well... a lot more then just seven tribes, and we refuse to it as dragon classes. There's Stocker Class, Bolder Class, Tracker Class, Sharp Class, Tidal Class, Mystery Class and Strike Class." I explained, listing the dragon classes in order. Both Tempest and Ermine were wide eyed.

"Three Moons! No affence, but that seams complicated and hard to remember. For are tribes... or classes, as you put it, we have the SandWings, MudWings, SkyWings, SeaWings, IceWings, RainWings and NightWings." Tempest explained, while Ermine nodded and went back to reading her scroll. I just stared with wide eyes at both Tempest and Ermine.


	2. Chapter Two: The Dragon Tribes Of Pyrrhia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dart finds herself wanting more adventure in the world... just like her father, Toothless. But when flying out in the midst of the ocean, a terrible storm flings her across the ocean. And she finds herself waking up on a beach with strange looking dragons. And what's even stranger? THEY CAN TALK! And how is she related to Whiteout and Darkstalker? Will the Orca-Spotted NightLight find the adventure that she's always hoped for?

**Wings Of Night, Ice And Light**

**Summery**

**Dart finds herself wanting more adventure in the world... just like her father, Toothless. But when flying out in the midst of the ocean, a terrible storm flings her across the ocean. And she finds herself waking up on a beach with strange looking dragons. And what's even stranger? THEY CAN TALK! And how is she related to Whiteout and Darkstalker? Will the Orca-Spotted NightLight find the adventure that she's always hoped for?**

**Chapter Two: The Dragon Tribes Of Pyrrhia**

**Dart's POV**

I stared at both Ermine and Tempest with wide pale blue eyes.

"Wow! That's a lot of abilities for only seven dragon tribes." I replied with aw and amazement.

"Well... we told you about our dragons, so... what kind of dragons do you have in... The Hidden World was it?" Tempest asked and I nodded.

"We have a lot of dragons... but there not just seven tribes. Theres a lot of different dragons. There rarest one is the NightFury. My dad's a NightFury named Toothless. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you. And then theres the LightFury... there kind of like NightFurys but they can blend in the day time and they have different abilities. My mother is a LightFury named Starlight. There's also the Deadly Nadder, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Hideous Zippleback, the Groncle, the Terrible Terror. And many many others." I said, listing off the dragons that I know of. Tempest was wide-eyed while Ermine's attention was actually away from her scroll. I smiled a toothless smile at the SeaWing and IceWing dragonets.

"Three Moons! That's a lot of dragons! Why is there a dragon called the Deadly Nadder?" Ermine quietly asked, looking up from her scroll again.

"That's simple... they have these poisonous spikes at the end of there tails, and their known to have the hottest fire in the dragon world."

"Oh, and theres one thing that I forgot to mention about the NightFury... this thing never steels food, never shows itself... and never misses. And there really good at dive-bombing, they have retractable teeth, echolocation and blending in with the night sky." I said with growing pride at my father's fierce reputation.

"So just to clarify... theres The MudWings, SandWings, SkyWings, SeaWings, IceWings, RainWings, and the NightWings?" I asked, and Tempest nodded, I turned to see that Ermine was still engrossed in her scroll.

"But IceWings are always all white right? Then why does Ermine have dark blue tail spikes and horns?" I asked, and Tempest gave a thoughtful look.

"Her parents and her three sisters all have dark blue tail spikes and horns. Well... all expect for Winter, she’s a NightWing/IceWing hybrid. Her tail spikes are jet black. But yes... usually IceWings are pure white." The SeaWing explained.


	3. Chapter Three: The IceWing Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dart finds herself wanting more adventure in the world... just like her father, Toothless. But when flying out in the midst of the ocean, a terrible storm flings her across the ocean. And she finds herself waking up on a beach with strange looking dragons. And what's even stranger? THEY CAN TALK! And how is she related to Whiteout and Darkstalker? Will the Orca-Spotted NightLight find the adventure that she's always hoped for?

**Wings Of Night, Ice And Light**

**Summery**

**Dart finds herself wanting more adventure in the world... just like her father, Toothless. But when flying out in the midst of the ocean, a terrible storm flings her across the ocean. And she finds herself waking up on a beach with strange looking dragons. And what's even stranger? THEY CAN TALK! And how is she related to Whiteout and Darkstalker? Will the Orca-Spotted NightLight find the adventure that she's always hoped for?**

**Chapter Three: The IceWing Kingdom**

**Dart's POV**

I stared in absolute aw and amazement at how gorgeous the IceWing Kingdom was. I LOVE SNOW!

I snickered to myself and quickly threw a snowball at the unsuspecting Ermine. Said IceWing yelped in surprise and she then threw a snowball right back at me. I laughed and jumped away.

"This is fun! I LOVE SNOW!" I cheered and threw another snowball. Ermine then uses her tail like a Baseball bat and she hit the ball and it went flying right back at me. I laughed and used my tail and hit right back at her.

Our snowball fight turned into a snowball bat contest, and Tempest even joined in the fun.

"Wow! Your really good at this Tempest." I exclaimed in shock and amusement. The SeaWing laughed quietly and replied.

"I've had plenty of practice. I mean... my best friend's an IceWing after all." Tempest replied with an amused smile. I laughed and the game resumed.

***A Few Hours Later***

"You must be the strange dragon that looks like a hybrid... your name's Dart... right?" I looked up at Queen Snowstorm with a warm smile.

"Yes I am... it's nice to meet you your majesty." I said, giving a polite bow to the Queen of the IceWings.

"My shy and book-loving daughter was the one who invited you and Tempest over for dinner. So.. come inside you two. Oh and it's great to see you again Tempest." The SeaWing smiled warmly at the IceWing Queen.

"Three Moons! The Palace is soooooo huge!” I exclaimed, once we had entered the IceWing palace. The Queen quietly laughed at my reaction to how big the IceWing Palace was.

"Hi Tempest!" I jumped in surprise to see an IceWing with pale blue and jet black scales, pale blue eyes and pale blue wings.

"Hi Winter... long time no see." The SeaWing said, Playfully rolling her aqua green eyes in amusement.

"Now, Tempest, Ermine. Can you two please show our new guest around the palace. Dinner will be ready soon... but theres still enough time to show Dart around the place." Queen Snowstorm said with a kind smile.

***A Few Minutes Later***

"So... Dart, what was your favorite part of the tour?" Queen Snowstorm asked conversationally, as we were quietly eating some frozen fruit.

"My favorite part was seeing the courtyard. It was so pretty and there were icicles hanging from the Ceiling like millions of tiny sapphires and Diamonds." I said, giving a toothless grin.

"Whoa! You have retractable teeth like your father?" Tempest exclaimed, in surprise and wide aqua green eyes.

"Yup. You bet!" I exclaimed, with a lopsided grin on my face, another one of my strange habits that I learned from my father. Tempest laughed quietly, while Ermine gave an amused grin before returning to her scroll.


	4. Chapter Four: Deep Diving And Luminescent Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dart finds herself wanting more adventure in the world... just like her father, Toothless. But when flying out in the midst of the ocean, a terrible storm flings her across the ocean. And she finds herself waking up on a beach with strange looking dragons. And what's even stranger? THEY CAN TALK! And how is she related to Whiteout and Darkstalker? Will the Orca-Spotted NightLight find the adventure that she's always hoped for?

**Wings Of Night, Ice And Light**

**Summery**

**Dart finds herself wanting more adventure in the world... just like her father, Toothless. But when flying out in the midst of the ocean, a terrible storm flings her across the ocean. And she finds herself waking up on a beach with strange looking dragons. And what's even stranger? THEY CAN TALK! And how is she related to Whiteout and Darkstalker? Will the Orca-Spotted NightLight find the adventure that she's always hoped for?**

**Chapter Four: Deep Diving And Luminescent Scales**

**Dart’s POV**

I laughed and did loops and flips in the air. Today was a perfect day for flying. I turned to both Tempest and Ermine with a toothless grin on my face.

“Three Moons! This is AMAZING!” I cheered with a wide grin. Tempest just laughed and spread her wings and flew down towards the sea at an unnatural speed, with Ermine flying right beside her.

“Be careful you two!” I yelled as I hovered in the air watching as they dived into the ocean with a soundless splash. I eventually decided to try it for the fun of it. I spread my wings, and I tucked them and used my speed to go faster. Tempest and Ermine had resurfaced by this point, and they both jumped out the sound that I was making.

“Three Moons! Dart, your faster then any SkyWing on Pyrrhia!” Tempest exclaimed, with wide aqua green eyes. I just laughed quietly in response and folded my wings back to normal.

“Where are we headed Tempest?” I asked, as I flew backwards. Ermine nearly had a panic attack when I started flying upside down. I flew normal so that I wouldn’t scare the shy and timid IceWing Princess.

“Dart! That wasn’t funny!” Ermine exclaimed, I lowed my ears. I looked up at the IceWings pale blue eyes, they were usually fearful and shy, but they were stern and a bit angry. I sighed and apologized to Ermine.

“Whow, why are you scales glowing Tempest?” I asked, as I stared in fascination at the luminescent stripes. The SeaWing dragonet laughed and shrugged her wings. I just pouted and Tempest laughed and began to explain.

“SeaWings all have Luminescent scales and that’s how we comunicate underwater. It’s called aquatic. Ermine’s a master at understanding it, dispite being an IceWing.” Tempest explained, as Ermine lowered her head in embarrassment.

“Let me guess... she’s had lots of practice from you? Right Tempest?” I asked, smiling cheekily. The SeaWing laughed and nodded her head in confirmation.

“W’re heading to my home. I live near the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom.” Tempest explained, after a short while. I smiled widly. I wonder if it would look like where the Shkodran’s lived. I would just have to wait and see.

* * *

When we all dived into the water and began to swim downwards, I could only stare in aww and amazement. How far down was the Summer Palace? Or was it the Deep Palace? I just shrugged my wings.

Tempest's scales flashed and Ermine nodded and she motioned with her tail for me to follow her. I nodded and tucked my wings and sped up my pace. I then tagged Tempest with a wing and she smiled widely. She got the message and we began swimming around playing a game of underwater tag.

"What are you two doing?" Ermine questioned, once we had finally stopped to catch our breath. I just laughed and smiled a toothless grin.

"Playing tag! You play with us Ermine, it's really fun!" Tempest exclaimed, with a wide grin and a flap of her wings. Ermine just quietly laughed and shrugged her wings. We all then all swam around and we dived and spun in the water.

* * *

Eventually, we decided, to head to Tempest's home. It didn't take long since we were close to the borders of the SeaWing Kingdom.

"Three Moons! That was FUN!" I cheered, as we slowly swam underneath of the anemone. Tempest then led us up to the surface where a beautiful sandy beach was covered by white sandy beaches and the sun was reflecting off Of the surface of the sea.

"Welcome to my home. Dolphin bay." Tempest exclaimed, smiling brightly at the white sand. She let her claws sink into the sand and her wings were blowing in the slight windy breeze. I smiled and let my own talons sink into the sand. I smiled widely, I liked the feeling of sand under my talons.

Ermine was sitting on a rock watching the fish swim around in the water below. I laughed quietly and patted over to the IceWing dragonet. I dipped my head and stared at my reflection in the water.


End file.
